Teenage Ryo
by ryuchi-shuichi41
Summary: About how different Dee and Ryo was in high school than what they are in the manga. Ryo is the player and Dee's the one that has to cover him up when he's in troubble. CANCELLED
1. Prolouge

_Hey, here's a fanfic of my second favourite shonen-ai/yaoi serie. When I red volume one, well I don't remember much of it, I laughed threw the whole story. Well this is a story about teenage Ryo and how different he was then than he is now._

- RYO!!! Wake up or you're going to be late!!!

Seventeen year old Ryo turned around in his bed, not wanting to wake up.

- Mmmh, can I stay home today?

- No way, Mrs. Maclean said harshly to her son. Come on, get up!

Ryo just muttered something and got up. He hated mornings, especially Monday mornings after a weekend when he would usually sleep until noon. He got up, took a shower and got dressed.

His father was usually sitting on the table reading a newspaper.

- Good morning son, he greeted.

Ryo just mumbled a tired "morning" back and made himself a sandwich. His dad sighed.

- You know Ryo, it's really annoying having to watch your I'm-in-a-bad-mood-because-I-have-to-get-up-and-go-to-school-everyday-except-weekends-face everyday. When I was in your age I loved going to school.

- Different times old man, Ryo muttered.

Mr. Maclean shook his head. Ryo's grades was really not something to celebrate and on top of that he had plenty of girlfriends. What would it become of his son?

- Hey dad, can I borrow your car? He asked. I'm already late.

- You asked me that yesterday, and the day before yesterday and the day before that, and...

- Okay, okay I got it!

It was quiet for a moment but then Ryo put on his cute face that not even his cold hearted father could resist.

- Please dad, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!!! I really need to borrow your car.

- Okay fine then.

- Really, thanks old man.

He took his schoolbag, got out and started the car.

When Ryo drove in to the school yard he knew he already was centre of everyone's attention. The girls, and some guys, were drooling after him. Yes, he was really good-looking and he knew it. he had honey blonde hair and the biggest darkest eyes in America. He was 1.79 cm tall and had the most gorgeous body you could found in a high school. In other words, he was a god. Everywhere where giggling around him. As he stepped out of the car he was immediately surrounded by everyone.

- Hey Randy, how are you going to torture the teacher today?

- Maclean, are you going to tell Mrs. Williams that you're in love whit her like she wants you to?

- Or Ms. Bennett?

- Or Mrs. McAllen?

- Or...

- No! Ryo said back. I'll never sink so low that I'll tell a teacher that I like her. It's not even funny, it's sick!

As soon as he said that the bell rang so everyone went to their class. His best friend Dee was waiting for him outside the classroom.

- Hey, he said. so, you came alive again.

- Barely, Ryo muttered. But it's still fun to be popular. You have to enjoy your days as the king.

- Yeah, you're probably right.

Ryo shook his head. Dee would never understand how hard it sometimes was to be so popular. Even due he cared for his friend, he sometimes didn't understand what was going on in his friend's head.

Ryo would never understand Dee. Sure, he knew Ryo cared for him, but not in the way he wanted. He had always known that he was gay, and lately, he had been having strange feelings around his friend.

_This is kinda changed personalities but it's funnier this way. if you don't think it is, it will._


	2. The New Kid

_The second chapter of the story. Enter Berkely Rose and with Ryo's strange personality it will be very interresting when Rose falls for him. Enjoy._

- So class I hope you'll threat him right, the teacher said. It's not so easy to be new.

Ryo didn't listen. All he wanted was the bell to ring so that he could get some fresh air. He really didn't give a damn about the new kid.

- Randy Maclean! Are you even listening?

- Huh, what did you say?

The teacher sighed.

- I told you to guide Berkely around the school.

- WHAT! Why me? Why not Dee?

Dee looked at Ryo. No way _he _was going to guide the new kid either. He had been helping Ryo around a lot when he was in trouble. But damn he knew he still would do anything Ryo asked him for. The guy was just so _gorgeous. _

- Maclean, the teacher said. I'll pay you ten box if you show Berkely around.

Ryo snapped immediately at the offer. He was weak when it came to money.

- Okay, he said. I'll do it.

- Good, Berkely, why don't you take a seat beside Randy?

Berkely took the seat next to Ryo.

- Hey, he said.

- Hi, Ryo muttered.

- So you'll be my guide?

- Guess so.

The conversation wasn't going so well. This Randy had clearly chosen to hate him.

Dee watched at Ryo and Berkely. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Why did Rose get to sit next to _his _Ryo. Even if he had to help the blonde whit his homeworks and shit like that, he loved him. Damn he loved him so much. he felt relieved that Ryo wasn't so much into talking with Rose. But he knew also that this was Ryo's way to welcome a new one. To make them feel so unsure of themselves that they wouldn't charge him on the throne. _But whit a body like that he don't have much to worry about, _Dee thought.

When the bell finally rang Ryo came directly to Dee.

- I can't believe I have to guide that dork, he muttered. And how does the teacher know that money is my weak point?

- Whatever, Dee said. I'm just glad it's not me.

- Please, Dee, help me with this guy, Ryo pleaded.

- No way, it's your problem! Dee tried to hold back but Ryo was better.

- Please Dee, he said with a pleading look that made him look absolutely adorable. Pleasepleaseplease.

Now Dee really tried to hold back. God, he wanted to kiss the guy infront of him. Ryo was getting more and more adorable now and Dee couldn't resist anymore.

- Okay, he said. I'll help you but you have to give me half the money.

- Yes, he said. You're the best Dee.

- DEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

- See ya Dee, Ryo said.

- No way Ryo, you can't just leave me here.

Dee watched helplessly as J.J came running towards him. Ryo had already gone over to Drake and he heard directly as they talked about his favourite subject. Chicks!

- Dee, I've been looking for you all day, J.J shouted happily.

- Get off me! Dee commanded. Ryo! Drake! Help me here!

- Take your time Dee, Ryo smiled at him. Don't worry about us, we'll do fine.

- Shouldn't we help him, Drake asked. You looks like he needs help.

- In a moment, Ryo said.

After five minutes at hearing at J.J's confessing Ryo finally came to them.

- Hey J.J, he said. I really need to speak with Dee.

- Yes your honour, sorry your honour.

Ryo dragged Dee over to him and Drake. Dee was all sweating and he was paler than Ryo.

- Finally, he said. I thought you would just leave me with him.

- Come on Dee, he said. I have to hear on that more than you. You only have J.J. I have like the whole school.

Berkely watched them from the other side of the yard. That Maclean really was an interesting person. And hot. Never before he had seen someone with such a beautiful profile. And what a body. Damn it wouldn't be so bad to have that body in bed. Actually, it would be _very _nice. But the guy seemed pretty hostile towards him. _Oh, hell, _he thought. _Since when was I resisting a challenge_? _You'll be mine Maclean, be prepare. _

_Okay Ryo is turning into that jind of guy that I absolutely don't like. It creeps me out. _


	3. Jealous? Me? Get Real!

_Third chapter of the story. Berkely is falling in love with Ryo, who think he is an idiot. Shit! I can't believe I'm writing something like this. _

That Randy Maclean guy really was a difficult person to talk to according to Rose. He had been trying his best to talk with him but the honey blonde boy had only muttered something abou him being "in his way" or something like that. That had really pissed Rose of. No one had ever talked to him like that. And on top of that his friend Laytner had been giving him glares every time he tried to talk to Maclean. And not only Laytner, but everyone(especially girls) had been acting hostile towards him. It was very obvious that Maclean was the king here. The only one who had been friendly to him was a girl named Diana Spacey. Rose had asked her why everyone hated him so much already, even if he kind of knew the answer already.

- Oh, don't care about them, she said. Randy Maclean is the most popular guy in school and centre of everyone's heart, even the boys'.

- Yeah, but that doesn't give them the right to hate me before they've even get to know me.

- That's Maclean's trick, Diana said. He makes everyone who could be a threat feel so uneasy that they won't challenge him on the throne. Hell, that dork J.J calls him "your honour".

Rose laughed. He had seen how J.J had acted when Randy spoke to him. Like a stupid no one had got a compliment from a king. Randy seemed to be more popular than he ever expected. He really had a special look. And the eyes, he had never seen eyes so dark before.

- Maclean, he begun. He's a part oriental, isn't he.

- Yeah, Diana answered. How did you know.

- He has dark eyes. And mostly, blondes have blue eyes.

- Ah, you also noticed them. He's a part Japanese.

- What's his Japanese name?

- Ryo, but only his closest friends like Dee, Drake and Ted are allowed to call him that. The teachers calls him Randy and the rest calls him Maclean.

Rose liked this Diana girl, she had been kind to him when Ryo's servants had treated him like a scum bag. And she wasn't afraid of what others thought. She was just herself and not someone else's servant. And she was sexy. Even if she only was seventeen years old she already was unbelievable beautiful. She was not too fat but neither too skinny. She was like 175 cm tall, long blonde hair and a cute profile. But Ryo was still the winner.

- Seriously, how can he stand that, Drake asked his friends while watching Ryo surrounded by girls and boys.

- I don't think he suffers, Dee said.

And Ryo really seemed to enjoy it. right now he asked the math genius Beth to make his math homework, the physique genius Josh to make his physique homework.

- Of course Maclean, they said. I would be honoured.

Yeah, Ryo really seemed to enjoy it. he had never ever made a homework himself. he always asked the geniuses to do it. And still, he made good grades. Sometimes Dee didn't understand his friend and loved one.

- Lucky prince charming, Ted said. Being hot really makes life easy for you. Oh, and by the way Dee, see ya.

- Huh, what now, he said and turned around and face the pure horror of life, _a drooling J.J_

- DDDDDEEEEE!!!

- HELP! A CRAZY MOLESTER AND RAPIST IS ON HIS FREE FOOT!!!

- Now that his sire isn't here, we can finally have our romantic moment to ourselves, J.J said lovingly, still drooling.

- Drake! Ted! RYO! HELP!!!

Ryo watched Dee and J.J "making out" in J.J:s way. He didn't know this feeling but he always became a little bit jealous when he saw J.J and Dee. _No, I'm not gay. Dee is my friend, so why does it feels like I want to be in J.J:s place right now_?

_Yeah, Ryo is falling for Dee. I'm so happy I decided to put Dee in this fic. At first I thought I would keep Dee as it was and let him meet Ryo when their adults. Thank god I changed my mind. _


	4. Pissed Off!

_Ryo is falling in love with Dee, Rose is falling in love with Ryo, Diana is falling in love with Rose, and Dee is still head-over-heels in love with Ryo. The same love story as in the manga. Nothing new. _

- Honey, is there something bothering you? Mrs. Maclean asked her son. You've been awfully quiet today. You're usually pestering either me or dad with lending you some money, or buy you a car.

Ryo didn't answer. His mum wouldn't stop going on about that. So what if he was quiet! It wasn't her problem anyway.

- Randy "Ryo" Maclean! Answer me!

- Sorry mum, I didn't get what you were saying.

Mrs. Maclean sighed. Whatever had happened to her son was a mystery. Ryo used to tell her that it was only hormones and that gave teenagers major personality changes.

- Ryo, for the love of god...

- Yeah, I know I have a lot of that.

_For who wouldn't love someone as hot as me_? he thought to himself. He knew he had always been a good-looking guy and people always turned around to look at him on the street.

- Ryo, this bad boy act is turning on people's nerves, his mother complained.

- Your mum is right boy, Mr. Maclean said. You used to be such a nice and polite boy. What happened to that kid?

- He hit the puberty, was all Ryo said.

That's all it took to force his father over the edge. He was all red in his face and slapped his son across his face... hard.

- THAT'S ENOUGH!!! YOU'RE JUST A SPOILED BRAT!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT AGAIN UNTIL I SAY SO!!!

He didn't have to say it twice. Ryo stood calmly up and left the dinner table. A big, red bruise had started to show up on his beautiful face but he didn't care. All he now cared about was to get as fast away from the son-of-a-bitch he called dad. His mum was crying now but his dad didn't seem to care. He only whispered.

- Brats should learn to know their place.

Ryo didn't want to show his dad the tears that started to gain in his eyes. _Maybe Dee's free tonight. I could probably call him asking if I could stay there for the night. _

Ryo picked up his cell-phone dialling Dee's number.

_- Hello! _

- Hey Dee, it's me Ryo. Listen, I got in a fight with my dad. And since you're living alone I was wondering if I could stay over the night at your place.

Dee was speechless. Did Ryo really ask him if he could stay over the night at his place. Sure, Ryo ha done it a lot after he and his father had been having a fight. But he was so cute when he was sleeping and Dee didn't know if he would be able to hold back whit sex god Ryo there.

- Dee, are you there?

_- Yeah, it's fine. Should I pick you up. _

- No I want to piss the old man off, Ryo said and smirked. He should know who he's messing with. So see ya in a while.

_- See ya. _

Ryo hung up and started to pack all necessary stuff like clothes and schoolbooks. After he was ready he opened the window and climbed out. Thank god he was graceful so he had no problems in climbing down the tree that was standing right infront of his window. _Thank god the old man leaves his keys in the car? It will be no problems in taking it now._

He started the car and head off to Dee.

_This is turning more to a general. Some yaoi will probably show up in next chapter. _


End file.
